テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2008 archive
December 31, 2008 *…that the Star Wars: Power of the Jedi toy line featured both Gasgano and Han Solo? *…that the pirate Nym delivered a cargo of illegal Headhunter blaster carbines to Vana Sage? December 16, 2008 *…that Feena Ghel operated a repair shop in Elesa, on Ando Prime? December 15, 2008 *…that the A3AA personal defense module was inspired by an idea of General Airen Cracken? *…that Merr-Sonn Excluders were effective against shredder bats? November 25, 2008 *…that Meeko, a Talz, was the servant of Didina Lippinoss? *…that Morrng was a Trandoshan bounty hunter who donned Ubese armor? November 6, 2008 *…that Captain Amm Natejeka was the commanding officer of the GR-75 medium transport Treasure Trove, one of seventeen Rebel medium transports destroyed during the Battle of Hoth? October 29, 2008 *…that Wilk was a mutant wolf that gained the ability to speak? *…that Teebo enjoyed a particular kind of jam with bread? October 27, 2008 *…that Kennis Radi was Junior Chancellor of the Legislative Youth Program in 22 BBY? October 26, 2008 *…that Captain Thrawn helped defeat the Kaleesh Resistance during the Imperial Period? October 11, 2008 *…that Smuggler High Command orchestrated the Battle of Nar Shaddaa? October 9, 2008 *…that Ben Skywalker once dyed his hair to alter his appearance in preparation for a sniper mission to Vulpter? October 8, 2008 *…that Mine Mine Mine was the private yacht skiff of Rufus Trammel? October 2, 2008 *…that the Ithorian Soshu Londahl wrote the poem "Life's Memories"? September 26, 2008 *…that Felanil Baaks was a Duros Jedi artisan? September 21, 2008 *…that kampo and sa'tosin were parts of the Tarasin anatomy? September 3, 2008 *…that Force choking could cause damage to the throat, specifically the larynx and trachea, and fracture the hyoid bone? September 1, 2008 *…that Slag was a scavenger with Brick during the Imperial Civil War? August 27, 2008 *…that in 2009, Dark Horse will begin a new series of digest-sized comics called Star Wars Adventures? August 26, 2008 *…that Princess Leia was once rendered unconscious using a nerve pinch? *…that Waru originally existed in a dimension and universe different than the galaxy's own? August 22, 2008 *…that Peter Lerangis used A. L. Singer as a pseudonym when writing books 13-15 in the Episode I Adventures series? August 17, 2008 *…that Eol Sha lichen grew deep within the planet's geysers? August 16, 2008 *…that the twenchok was a tentacled amphibious creature native to the water world of Sedri? August 11, 2008 *…that Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka was once bitten by an ice-beetle? *…that Wistie Fest pie, which was made from rainbow berries, was served at the Festival of the Wisties on Endor? August 8, 2008 *…that R2-D2 designed a WADD? August 6, 2008 *…that Zayna Tredahl, a Human female with a gray beard, was the mother of Kafleer Tredahl, a Twi'lek holocam operator? August 1, 2008 *…that the monarchy of the planet Onderon employed a special cadre of dark side worshiping guardsmen for their security? *…that when angry, Queen Amanoa could summon palpable waves of dark side energy, and use them to darken the skies of Onderon? July 22, 2008 *…that Nomi Sunrider bisected and killed a would-be robber during her first experience with a lightsaber? *…that King Ommin of Onderon could only move through the use of a customized, durasteel contraption? July 20, 2008 *…that Scott Chernoff interviewed Warwick Davis for an article titled "Wicket Unleashed" in Star Wars Insider 31? July 18, 2008 *…that the Buick was a type of convertible? July 15, 2008 *…that the Alliance SpecForces used hand signals when verbal communication was not possible? July 14, 2008 *… that Darth Zannah was left-handed? July 12, 2008 *…that death was not always instantaneous when using sai cha, because the lightsaber blade cauterized the stump, and trapped enough blood in the brain to allow for two final minutes of consciousness? *…that there was an exhibit dedicated exclusively to the history and memory of the Dark Lords of the Sith in Coruscant's Galactic Museum? July 7, 2008 *… that "Fugitive" Fod was a Yuzzum singer who worked in the Corporate Sector? *… that only one organic medical practitioner was present at the birth of the Solo twins? *… that the Totem Master had a ring that could turn individuals into wood? July 2, 2008 *… that the Scroll of the Lost Temple warned that doom would befall any Ewok who entered the Lost Temple? June 30, 2008 *… that many beings considered the Jedi to be "religious ragamuffins"? June 28, 2008 *… that Gerell Yok'Ril was the proprietor of Sunburst Mining on Cularin? June 26, 2008 *… that there were 582,797,754 Human males named "Jax Pavan" on Coruscant in the early Imperial Period? *… that feather boas could be used to stifle the breathing of sentient species? June 25, 2008 *… that priceless Jedi artifacts survived the Battle of Ossus? *… that shutters were an alternative to curtains? *… that riots occurred when beings were very angry? *… that windows were used in many homes throughout the galaxy? *… that many species in the galaxy had teeth? June 24, 2008 *… that transgenderative surgery was a method used to hide a being's identity? June 22, 2008 *… that curtains rose after an intermission to reveal the stage to the audience? *… that intermissions were breaks between two parts of a stage performance? *… that Princess Leia Organa had stage fright? June 19, 2008 *… that Wookiees were said to be able to build or repair anything if they had enough grease and transmission wire? June 14, 2008 *… that peas were very small things in comparison with a lot of other objects in in the galaxy? June 9, 2008 *… that Model 1125 and 1020/A macrobinoculars were both variants of the standard Model 1000? June 4, 2008 *… that Brute was a Gungan shoe saleman who left Naboo for lack of trade? May 31, 2008 *… that take out food containers were used to transport food from dining establishments? May 27, 2008 *… that Arratun was a pirate whom Wraith Squadron easily defeated? *… that Mist, a Human bounty hunter, was allowed to command various Imperial units in the service of Moff Kentor Sarne? May 24, 2008 *… that Belyssa Romey was a Major in the 132nd Forward Division stationed in Atrivis sector? May 18, 2008 *… that Azlyn Rae was a Jedi Padawan turned bounty hunter? May 15, 2008 *… that dewbacks possessed cloacas? May 14, 2008 *… that two noble houses were destroyed during the Tapani Unification War? *… that the Codex of Karness Muur was translated into Basic by Naga Sadow? May 9, 2008 *… that Opal left the Defiance shortly before the [[Destruction of the Scythe convoy|Destruction of the Scythe convoy]]? *… that men worked on the Khetanna? May 4, 2008 *… that an imager took holographic images of people and surroundings? *… that the Imperial law Statute OB-CPO-1198 covered illegal medical research, including inquiries into midi-chlorians? May 3, 2008 *… that Chell and Chokla were romantically involved? May 1, 2008 *… that Treis Sinde was the Master of Imperial Knight Sigel Dare? April 30, 2008 *… that Vorn Zaday and Silas Draver were participants in the Cloud City Sabacc Tournament of 19-18 BBY? April 23, 2008 *… that ozone was a type of colorless gas with a pungent odor? April 16, 2008 *… that the Ewoks constructed a rope bridge across Lake Marudi? April 7, 2008 *… that Mace Windu was made an honorary Big Time Hero of Beyond-Squib Eliteness for his victory in the Battle of Skor II? *… that Darsin died before he could assume the title of Darth Malus? *… that vehicles brought supplies from Hockaleg to the Tarkin? April 2, 2008 *… that the Dim-U, a monastic order that worshiped the bantha, lived in the religious community of Oasis on Tatooine? March 30, 2008 *… that the Swimmer's Law was a code of ethics governing the social behaviors of the Swimming People of Dellalt? *… that an arc wrench was often used in droid repair? March 28, 2008 *… that "snot vampire" was slang terminology for the Anzati species? March 25, 2008 *… that both the beam cannon turret and the concussion cannon turret were used during the Battle of Kashyyyk? March 17, 2008 *… that the spaceport of Cordel Cove sat at the base of Orane Mountain? *… that the Star Wars Trilogy features an introduction by George Lucas? March 10, 2008 *… that the space pirate Clabburn the Elder first placed exogorths in the Hoth asteroid field? February 29, 2008 *… that Detien Kaileel studied police science at the Balaidas Academy during the Galactic Civil War? February 28, 2008 *… that Imperial Admiral Dru Valan failed to capture Galactic Alliance Admiral Gar Stazi at the Battle of Caamas? February 25, 2008 *… that Jaius Yorub served on the Indomitable as a communications officer and later ascended to the rank of captain?? February 24, 2008 *… that Sha Dun was a Kel Dor admiral of the Imperial Navy? February 22, 2008 *… that Captain Harsh personally led a stormtrooper company in the Battle of Chabosh? February 17, 2008 *… that the Mandalorians conquered the homeworld of a lupine species? February 8, 2008 *… that Ryloth Place was a Twi'lek holodrama? February 3, 2008 *… that the last copy of the Epistle of Marka Ragnos was destroyed by Celeste Morne? January 29, 2008 *… that Fighter Red was a New Republic E-wing squadron that contained General Etahn A'baht's personal fighter? January 23, 2008 *… that many starpilots stored their belongings in Spacer's chests? *… that Gar collaborated with the Imperial oppression of his own people, the Talz, on Alzoc III? January 14, 2008 *… that a music player played music and used batteries? January 11, 2008 *… that the Tallon split was a tactical maneuver designed by Alliance to Restore the Republic military instructor Adar Tallon? January 7, 2008 *… that fungus dippers were a type of fast food? January 1, 2008 *… that the Rebel scout speeder and the Imperial dropship were vehicles that were utilized by the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire, respectively? *… Anakin Skywalker used another custom Jedi starfighter sometime after the destruction of Azure Angel? Category:Did You Know archives